lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Adam Davenport
Adam Davenport 'is one of the main characters in the series Lab Rats. He is the oldest out of the trio and possess superhuman strength, making him the strongest out of the trio and everyone else in the world. He is portrayed by Spencer Boldman. He is currently 17 years old. Background Adam is the tallest, strongest, and dumbest of the trio. He has super strength and laser vision. While Chase is the smartest, Adam is the least intelligent. He also has a somewhat impish sense of humour, and dispite his lack of inteligence can be quite snarky at times. He can never understand sarcasm, as in Leo's Jam, when their plan to get Danielle as Leo's date backfires, Leo says, "Great plan, Chase," and Adam answers, "What are you talking about? That didn't go at all like we hoped." He also has a big appetite. He is the first to mentioned to have a glitch. He also loves animals. He has a rat and a horse, and he wants a cow and a pig. He seems to have a craving for farm animals. -List of Adam's Quotes Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength: Although all of them seem to be somewhat stronger than normal people, of the lot Adam is the strongest. Strength is his primary power; he can do things such as effortlessly lift another person, catch a venilation fan, smash a bolder the size of a car to rubble with a single punch, or even stop a bullet train. *'Heat Vision:' Heat rays shooting from his eyes. *'Super Durability:' Adam is more durable than a normal person, lasers that would kill a normal person will only stun him. *'Plasma Grenades:' Shoots balls of electricity from his hands (although it was only shown twice - Crush, Chop and Burn, Air Leo.) *'Martial Arts': Though prefering to use his bionics in a fight, Adam is trained in hand to hand combat, much like Chase. Glitches *'Fire Vision: '''When Adam gets angry, he sometimes loses control of his heat vision. *'Plasma Grenades:' When Adam gets very excited, he sometimes loses control of his plasma Grenades. *'Speaking Backwards:' After being exposed to the LEMP, he can only talk backwards till rebooted. Temporary Powers *'Super Speed''' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) *'Super Smarts' (If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch) Trivia *Adam has an "ePod" with a playlist called Taylor Swift Mega Mix, and says that Taylor Swift's music is soothing. (An ePod is a parody of the iPod) *Adam is the first of the "Lab Rats" to show off his bionics. First his strength (punching through the metal door and picking Chase up from the ground). Then his heat vision (shooting his laser eyes at Bree). *When saying where they wanted to go on missions, Adam just said he wanted to go upstairs. *The first day he came to Mission Creek High, he had a dream of becoming a cheerleader. *He has a crush on a girl named Danielle, and wanted to go to the school dance with her. * Danielle briefly referred to him as the handsome one out of him, Leo, and Chase. *At first, he doesn't know how to eat a pineapple correctly. *Adam is so unintelligent that he can not spell simple words like "no" and "on." He thinks they are spelled as "noo" and "onn." *Bree says he has morning breath, but Adam claims that he didn't, and that his breath smells like that all day. *He seems to enjoy watching "Goober the Spunky Caboose." *He seems to like warm seats: The talking ones on the toilet and the new ones Davenport included in their mission suit upgrades. * He is the smartest at popularity, helping Chase get more popularity and even got a large amount of votes himself in the Student of the Semester competition. *After he won the Student of the Semester contest, he caught Chase drawing over it, he then stated that he wanted to do that, and ruined his , Chase Davenport, and Leo.]] "cheesy picture" that was rewarded to him. *Adam has always wanted a pig. *Adam is probably around 17 and born in 1995. *Even though Adam is usually silly he is responsible with his powers when it comes to missions. *In the episode Smart and Smarter, he appears to be smiling a lot. *Adam dislocated his arm in Bro Down. *It is revealed that Adam has a precaucious side to him when it came to safety * Category:Davenport Family Category:SuperHumans Category:Main characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Inventions Category:Students Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Trivia Category:A to Z Category:Main Character